Kamen Rider Tranz and The Element Guardians
by Red Liner123
Summary: Yoru Souji was just a normal boy that just moved to Heatherfield, but that all changed when him and his new friends Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin find out that they are the next chosen heroes to defeat the Prince Phobos. they must now work together as a team with Souji's Tranz Driver and the Heart of Kandrakar to unlock their powers and stop his evil rule. Henshin!


Hey guys, now I know what you all are thinking:

'Where have you been? You haven't been uploading anything!'

And all I can say is, I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY, I have no excuse for not doing any uploading lately but fear not, with this fanfiction and Kamen Rider Black and Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction, I will be paying my absolute focus on. For now, here is the opening theme for the fanfiction, a OC Kamen Rider and one of my favourite shows W.I.T.C.H. Enjoy!

 **(Cue-Core Pride By Unverworld)**

 ** _(Instrumental)_ As the music plays, we see Souji riding his skateboard before he punches the camera, the scene then changes as we see Tranz with Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin in their guardian forms, Tranz present his Tranz Disc to the front and Will does the same with the heart of Kandrakar, and the show titles appears**

 ** _(Sei wo uke sorezore ga jinsei wo ouka, Nou no BLACK BOX wo shiru sore wa kou ka?)_ We first see Souji putting on his blue hoodie, grabbing his school bag and skateboard and running down the stairs, we get a quick shoot of Taranee and Hay Lin near the school turning around and smile at someone. Then Souji is riding through the street, passing by the Yan Lin restaurant, we then quickly see Irma and Cornelia near the school entrance turning around and smile at someone**

 ** _( You wa LIMIT LINE wo subete ryouga Saa ikouka fumidasu sore wa kyou da)_ Souji is near the school, and he see the five girls and shout 'Hey' to get their attention, we see Will turning around, recognising Souji and waving at him as he stops his skateboard, kicks it up and grabs it, and the six go into the school**

 _ **(Yappa hibi wa ikansen kou sotsunaku konashitecha NO NO)**_

 **In a alleyway, a portal opens and Caleb comes out of it, panting, but starts to walk around the city, looking for his friends.**

 _ **(STOP nagare wo mikiwamema, mazu mono to mo sezu ikou ze HERE WE GO)**_

 **We quickly see a traffic light turn red, then we cut to the restaurant, where the Souji, Will, Irma, Taranee Cornelia and Hay Lin are just talking, but then Souji says something that makes the five girls laugh, Souji smirks mischievously**

 ** _( Todokanu mono ya kagiri aru mono ni, Atsuku naru mune wo osaetsukeru no wa)_**

 **We then see the six floating in space as images of their alter egos are shown on the screen and they quickly fade away, then Souji and Will see other and they reach their arms for reach other**

 _ **(Rikai mo sezu osaetsukeyou to shitekita, Ano otonatachi to onaji jan ka yo)**_

 **Then the Heart of Kandrakar glows, electricity comes out of it and opens a portal, revealing the Castle of Meridian as lightning strikes near it**

 ** _(Doushitatte kanawanai esoragoto darou ga, Mune moyasu hi wa dare ni mo keseya shinai_ )**

 **Inside of the castle, we pass through a hallway and we see Prince Phobos sitting in his throne and smirking evilly, with Lord Cedric facing him, but then turns around as lightning strikes, revealing him in his snake form)**

 _ **(Sora kara furu kuroi ame ga Kono mi, wo nurashi furiyamanaku tomo)**_

 **We then cut to a graveyard, where Souji is kneel down in front of a grave which says 'Yori Yuji' with his hands on the floor, crying over the fact that his dad is dead)**

 _ **(Mada ore wa kawarerujibun de kaete miseru)**_

 **Then a hand is shown, causing Souji to look to the right, only to see other than Will and the others smiling for comfort, he wipes away his tears and smiles and takes Will's hand**

 _ **(Kore ga sou "PURAIDO" sorezore no basho de...)**_

 **It then turns to Souji inserting the Tranz Disc inside of the Tranz-Driver, while Will holds up the Heart as it starts to glow pink brightly. Souji spins the Disc as the Driver glows blue and two lights engulf the six, replacing the six high school students with Kamen Rider Tranz and the Guardians.**

 _ **(Madamada kieru na kokoro no hi wo)**_

 **It then cuts to Irma creating a water waves and sends it at the camera, then cuts to Taranee throwing fireballs at random places, then cuts to Cornelia making roots come out the ground and sends rocks and boulders flying, and cuts to Hay Lin blowing a storm Literally**

 _ **(Madamada ikeru zo ikeru zo, OH BABY MY PRIDE!)**_

 **We then see Will running towards a enemy with Tranz next to her as he presses the left side of his belt and the two jump in the air and preform a rider kick at the enemy**

 _ **(Instrumental)**_

 **It finally cuts to inside of a portal where the six heroes are inside doing fighting poses as the ends**

This fanfiction will be a crossover between Kamen Rider and W.I.T.C.H simply called **Kamen Rider Tranz and the Elemental Guardians**. this will focus on OC Kamen Rider called Yori Souji and the characters of W.I.T.C.H. If you want to know more, read the plot. Don't worry, Kamen Rider Black and Tokyo Mew Mew will be coming back too, so be on the lookout.

Until then, Ja Nee Minna!


End file.
